Antenna
The antenna is a pair of long or short and thin parts used for senses on a weevil's head. Antennas can come in different shapes, sizes and colours. After the update in November 2010, players could remove their antenna. Some different versions of the Antenna have been created, and have been available only to Tycoons. Bin Weevil Changer There are many shapes and colors available in the Bin Weevil Changer. You can edit the appearance of the Antenna, but different versions of the Antenna worn will be removed if you edit the Antenna's colors, but it can always be retrieved. This used to be only for Tycoons, but it now is available to everyone. Super Antenna The Super Antenna was a multicolored antenna that was formerly available for all tycoons. It has been known to be possessed by many celebrities such as Big Weevil and Scribbles. It has colors of yellow, red and a lighter orange. In September 2013, the Super Antenna Quest was released, of which Tycoons would arrive at Mulch Island and obtain the same Antenna as celebrities when the quest was completed. They could possess the Antenna when they placed the Super Gem in their Nest and clicked on it. It could easily be removed by clicking on the Gem again. It was soon removed, and it is now unable to receive this Antenna, unless you already have the Super Gem. If you owned the Super Gem before the Quest was removed, you could still have the Antenna. Super Antenna Quest This was a quest created by Scribbles on 16 September 2013. It was in the Bin for only 14 days, ending on 30 September 2013. Around this period it was popular to wear, but after it ended, it was not that common. During the quest, many other gifts could be gained as well as the Antenna such as 500 Mulch and 200 XP just from opening treasure chests in several locations; the green chest held the Super Gem, from which you can get the Super Antenna. You can still have it if you change looks (if you remain a tycoon). Dance Fever Antenna When Club Fling was updated with a new appearance and new songs in 2014, another Antenna became available. Unlike the Super Antenna's colors, it was: blue, violet and purple. Tycoons could attain this version from a crate that appeared in the Shopping Mall. A gem was involved in the same way as the Super Antenna Quest - instead, it was purple, had the Antenna featured on top of it, and did an animation of spinning and sparkling when it was clicked on. It also had to be placed in the Nest. Summer Fair Antenna In the Summer Fair, another version of the Antenna could be received. This time it was white and red - in the same way as other versions, it had different colors - and could only be gotten via the Summer Fair in celebration of summer. Summer Tent The Super Antenna Tent (though it does not hold this version of the Antenna) was a blue tent in the Summer Fair in which you could obtain the Antenna. As well as the Summer Fair Antenna, legs could have Super Legs the same color as the Antenna. It opened on 24 July 2014, and closed in late August. The Super Legs featured here were the variant of Super Legs after the original ones that The Maker had, and are the first version released to players. Unknown Antenna In a What's New! blog featuring events in August, it is hinted there will be a new Antenna and Super Legs. See also Weevils blog of the Super Antenna version Weevils blog of Scribbles asking about the Super Antenna version Category:Bin Weevils Category:Weevils & other Category:Tycoons